Magnetic devices for attracting and retaining fasteners are commonly used with fastener drivers. For example, manual screwdrivers and automated drills frequently utilize magnetic devices to attract threaded fasteners (e.g., screws) to bits and to retain screws on bits during the screw driving process. Such devices often employ a bit for engaging the socket of a fastener and one or more magnets for attracting and holding the fastener to and on the bit.
Known magnetic devices generally do not efficiently attract and retain fasteners. Currently available magnetic devices typically use one or more large, powerful magnets to magnetize a bit so that the magnetized bit attracts and retains a fastener. Magnetization of a bit generally causes high lateral force generally perpendicular to the bit, but little axial force along the length of the bit to keep the bit fully engaged in the socket of the fastener. Magnetization of the bit also tends to magnetize the fastener. When the fastener is magnetized, complications may occur during attraction of the fastener to the bit. A magnetized fastener is magnetically attracted to other magnetic items in its vicinity, such as fastener feeders or fastener containers. The fastener's magnetic attraction to other magnetic items in its vicinity reduces the reliability of pickup (i.e., attraction and retention) of the fastener by the magnetized bit.
Further, known magnetic devices for attracting and retaining fasteners typically are not adjustably and reliably affixed to fastener driving assemblies. Currently available magnetic devices for attracting and retaining fasteners are attached to fastener driving assemblies with set screws or via the use of magnetic force. Magnetic devices attached to fastener driving assemblies with set screws or magnetic force tend to slip and thus to lose the location of the magnetic device in relation to the bit tip.
Accordingly, it is therefore desirable to provide for a device for attracting and retaining fasteners that may solve the aforementioned problems and provide attracting and retaining advantages over conventional attraction and retention devices.